The present invention relates generally to a secure computing device that protects its secrets and its integrity using hardware mechanisms and advanced cryptographic techniques.
There are a number of situations in which it is important to protect the integrity of a computing device from physical tampering. For example, a biometric security device would not provide much security if an attacker could tamper with the device and compromise its function. Similarly, a cable TV company's set-top boxes would not provide much security and might allow an attacker to watch the pay-per-view movies for free, for example, if the attacker could compromise the function of the set-top box.
The federal government has issued standards relating to “secure computing”. The National Institute of Standards and Technology has issued Federal Information Processing Standards Publication, FIPS PUB 140-1, defining “Security Requirements for Cryptographic Modules”. Security level 4 provides the highest level of security and includes an “envelope” of protection around the cryptographic module that provides protection against attempts to penetrate the envelope. If an attacker attempts to penetrate the security envelope, the attempt should be detected and all critical security parameters zero-ized. As FIPS PUB 140-1 states: “Level 4 devices are particularly useful for operation in a physically unprotected environment when an intruder could possibly tamper with the device”.
Accordingly, what is needed is a secure computing device capable of protecting its secrets and its integrity using hardware mechanisms and advanced cryptographic techniques.